


Mastery

by beauxity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, HP: EWE, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauxity/pseuds/beauxity
Summary: Hermione tests out a project for her Potions mastery and has some fun with Snape during a Potions class. O/S, EWE, Lemons.





	Mastery

Hermione doused the flame under the cauldron for what would hopefully be the last time and grabbed an empty vial with shaking hands.  Warm, callused fingers grasped hers, pulling the vessel from her grip to transfer the murky liquid.  “You would have spilled it, and I didn’t want to lose whatever defenseless piece of furniture you dripped this upon.”  He was right, of course.  She was clumsy at the best of times, and her current level of nervous anticipation would have surely resulted in a potions accident of Neville Longbottom proportions.

“Thank you, professor.”  She turned toward him and reached for the now full vial, cradling the completed potion in her hands.  Four long years, and Hermione was moments away from completing a double mastery in Charms and Potions. 

“My next class begins in 5 minutes, Miss Granger.  If you hurry, we should have time to evaluate the efficacy.”

Hermione nodded and handed the vial back to Professor Snape.  “Sir, please know that, whether this works or not, the past few years working with you have been…extraordinary.”

He exhaled slowly.  “Indeed.”

Hermione gave him a shy smile and raised her wand to her face. “ _Celaverimus.”_

His pupils dilated as they attempted to focus on the place where she once stood.  “The charm appears to continue to be effective.”

She nodded, despite now being invisible.  The charm had been easy enough to create.  The associated potion, however, had taken the past year and a half to develop.  This would be the final test.  If this didn’t work, she could kiss her research grant goodbye.  “Bottoms up, professor.”

Snape raised the vial in her direction briefly and threw back its contents.  His mouth twisted in a slight moue of distaste then immediately brightened into a wide grin as his eyes regained focus.  “Hello, Miss Granger.”

The force of his smile briefly took her aback before she realized exactly what his happiness indicated.  “Perhaps you should start getting used to referring to me as _Master_ Granger,” she replied, her own grin spreading from ear to ear.

He chuckled softly.  “Oh believe me, _Miss_ Granger, the only person here who will be referred to as ‘master’ is me.”  Professor Snape swept out of the laboratory into his classroom in a full billow, leaving Hermione gaping in his wake.

It took several long minutes to regain her composure following his exit.  Flustered didn’t begin to cover it.  Certainly there had been a bit of flirting over the past few years: the odd touch that lingered just a bit longer than what could be considered appropriate; eye contact that ended with her in a blush and him smirking at her discomfort; daydreams during long brewing sessions that definitely bordered on scandalous.  But neither had ever ventured into anything so flagrant.  Based on the flutter in her stomach this didn’t appear to be an unwelcome change in their relationship.

Hermione gathered her composure and followed Snape through the door into the classroom.  The final, and perhaps most important, measure of the success of her research was to determine whether she would continue to be invisible to everyone else while remaining visible to Professor Snape.  She cast a quick _silencio_ on her feet so as not to draw unnecessary attention, and walked up to the desk where Snape now stood, legs spread and arms crossed, his usual glare fixed into place.  Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering how intimidating that look had once been.  Now his gruff demeanor had a much different effect, one that was only heightened by his earlier comment.

The group of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors shuffled into the room, studiously avoiding their professor’s gaze and, notably, not showing any awareness of Hermione.  She could feel her excitement growing by the second.

“All eyes up here!” Snape barked, snapping 15 pairs of eyes immediately to the front of the room, and not a single one of them straying to the left where she stood.  Hermione threw her arms up in the air in triumph and she could see Professor Snape biting the side of his cheek to hold back his own smile.  “The instructions for the assignment are on the board.  If at all possible, try to refrain from melting any of my cauldrons.  I do not have the time nor inclination to supervise detention this evening.  Begin!”

Merlin, the things his voice did to her.  She could feel it all the way down to her toes and she knew there was a flush creeping over the collar of her robes.  Snape was carefully avoiding looking at her, which was likely a good thing, given their current location and the amount of adrenalin rushing through her system.  She wasn’t at all certain what her traitorous body would do to him given the opportunity.  Instead, Hermione opted to take a quick trip about the room, just to ensure that the potion and charm were working as planned.

Not a single glance was cast her direction as she made her way around the perimeter of the workbenches.  Dennis Creevey came close to noticing her once when her robes brushed against his foot, but he seemingly ignored the contact.  It was a heady feeling, knowing that she had free reign, aside from the penetrating gaze of the professor that followed her every move.

In fact, knowing that she could literally do anything she wanted and no one but Professor Snape could see her was starting to give her ideas.  Terrible, improper ideas that Hermione would never usually engage in, but frankly right now she couldn’t give less of a damn.  The excitement of success was building inside of her and there was only once place right now she wanted to direct it.

She strode to the middle of the room, in between the two rows of students, her eyes cast down to the floor.  If she looked at him now, she knew her resolve would shatter and this was too perfect of an opportunity to miss.  One hand slowly rose to the clasp on her robes, releasing it and allowing the fabric to flutter to her feet.  Her breathing increased exponentially and she was almost positive she could hear a sharp intake of breath from the front of the room.  Keeping her eyes down, she slowly toed off her shoes and stood in her stocking feet, feeling the cold of the dungeon floor seeping into her.  It caused another shiver to run up her spine, although this time for a different reason.  Perhaps a warming charm wouldn’t go amiss…

No, mustn’t become distracted.  She started on the buttons of her silk blouse, grateful that she no longer had to wear the stupid tie and kilt that were the Hogwarts uniform.  The sides of her shirt gaped apart slightly as she reached the bottom, exposing the edges of her lacy bra.  Her fingers trailed down between her breasts, over her flat stomach until they reached the top of her skirt and pushed it over her hips.  Her blouse quickly followed.  She stood in the middle of the classroom in only her matching green bra and underwear, garters and black stockings.  Slowly, steadily, she raised her face to his.

She couldn’t breathe.  It was as if all of the air had been sucked from the room and there was nothing left but him.  His black eyes were fixated on her, pinning her in place with such intensity that it felt as if her were evaluating her very soul.  The white knuckles of one hand gripped the edge of his desk, while the other wrapped around his wand so tightly she thought it likely to snap.  His lips were parted slightly and she watched him catch his bottom lip between his teeth as if to stifle a moan.

Yes, this was most definitely the reaction she’d been hoping for.  But now that she was here, she wasn’t entirely sure what to do.  She cast her eyes to the side, suddenly overcome by nerves, and started to awkwardly cross her arms over her chest.

“Stop!”  His command broke the silence of the room and her eyes shot back to his.  To her left and right, students froze in various stages of brewing.  “The…knotgrass should be diced, not chopped,” he spat out, unconvincingly.  He waved his wand briefly at the board to modify the instructions and motioned for the class to continue, not once removing his eyes from hers.

His wand flicked once more and suddenly he was in her mind.  _Miss Granger…_   Merlin, she could hear his voice as if he was directly beside her, the rough tone making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  _What precisely do you think you are doing, stripping down in the middle of my Potions class?_

She didn’t really have a response for that.  This was as far as she’d gotten in her rather unexpected fantasy.  Luckily, Snape seemed to have several ideas of his own and he projected them without warning into her mind.  _Hermione bent over his desk as he took her from behind…  Snape laying across one of the workbenches as she rode him backwards…_   _Hermione laid out over his knee, hands tied together with what appeared to be a Gryffindor tie…_ The moisture pooled in her underwear as he bombarded her with vision after vision of how he would take her on every surface in the classroom.

One vision took over abruptly and Hermione shut her eyes to break the connection.  This would be significantly less fun if he knew what was coming.  She met his scowl with a smirk of her own and proceeded to saunter toward his desk.  She reached out one hand and ran it lightly down the row of buttons lining his chest, being careful not to disturb the fabric.

“I just felt the sudden need to thank you, professor, for helping me with my project,” she whispered low enough to not be heard by anyone but him.  She knew he wouldn’t be able to speak without letting on that something was amiss and she felt a surge of power at, for once, being in control.  Even if it was completely arbitrary and she would most likely live to regret it.

She trailed her fingers along his side, down to brush over his hand, and then back, just lightly grazing his ass as she walked behind the desk.  The tension radiated off him in waves.  She knew he was chaffing at the idea of giving up power, something he sought out in all aspects of his life, but she also loved the idea of pushing him outside of his comfort zone.  An unpredictable Snape sounded like an awful lot of fun to her.

Hermione leaned slightly over the desk and braced her hands in front of her.  She felt him come up behind her, felt the rich fabric of his robes as it made contact with the back of her legs, then her backside, and finally rest gently over her back.  His arms braced on either side of her and she could feel his excitement pressing into her as he took a slight step forward.  Luckily none of the students seemed to notice that their professor was bracing himself rather awkwardly on his desk, nor that he was seemingly speaking to himself.

“I would be most interested to know how you plan to _thank_ me,” he purred directly into her ear.  While she would never have thought she would ever hear her professor _purr_ , there really was no other way to describe the deep rumble of his voice.  Her shaky inhale of breath gave away just how much he was affecting her.  She turned in his arms to be able to look into his eyes.  What she would give to kiss him right now.  He seemed to be having a similar train of thought as his gaze fell to her mouth and his tongue flicked out briefly to wet his lips.

She traced over his mouth with one finger before sucking the tip between her own lips.  His eyes fluttered shut and his nostrils flared in reaction.  She took the opportunity to evaluate his face, the heavy brows and defined cheekbones distracting from the overly large nose.  His hair hung into his face and moved ever so slightly with his breath.  It was striking, how he could appear so dark and yet so vulnerable in that instant and Hermione had never wanted anyone more in her life.

She sunk to her knees behind the desk before he could open his eyes.  This had been the brief glimpse of fantasy she had caught before ending the _legilimens_.  It was definitely risky, but so long as he didn’t move, the desk would cover them both from roving eyes.  She moved aside the bottom of his coat and reached for the button of his pants, feeling his stomach pull in slightly as she brushed the backs of her fingers against the trail of hair leading down.   The zipper seemed to echo in the quiet of the room and her eyes flicked to meet his briefly before returning to her task.

She pulled him out slowly with one hand.  He was hard and heavy in her palm and she wrapped her fingers firmly around his length.  A bead of liquid pearled at the head and Hermione tentatively touched it with her tongue, testing his taste on her palate.  It was salty and made her mouth water for more.  She reached out further to run her tongue from base to tip and elicited an audible moan from above her.  This was certainly going to be entertaining, trying to make her professor come apart in front of his class.  Eager for more, she grasped him at the base and took his cock fully into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.  His hand immediately found purchase in her tangled curls to still her head.  He stiffened even further in her mouth and she could hear him nearly panting to restrain himself.  Eventually, he started to move her head, fucking her mouth rhythmically as he drove further down her throat with every stroke.  Hermione reached her other hand up to touch his balls but he swatted her away.  Apparently that was too much stimulation for his weakening control to handle. 

Suddenly he tensed above her.  “Yes, Mr. Hawthorne?”

“Umm, sir, class ended 5 minutes ago and we need to get to transfiguration…”

“THEN GET OUT!”  Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the edge of desperation in his voice as the students packed up and flew from the room, the door slamming behind them.

The hand in her hair tightened and he hauled her to her feet, pushing her backward onto the desk as his books and papers spilled to the floor.  His mouth was on hers in seconds, teeth knocking together in their desperation to taste one another.  She ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair as she pulled him even closer to her.  His hands pinned her wrists to the desk instantly.

“I don’t think so.  It’s my turn to touch now.”  A quick spell divested her of her bra and underwear, leaving the garters and stockings, and he circled her waist with both hands, running them up her torso until they cupped her aching breasts.  Snape’s head came down to one nipple, biting the tip lightly before flicking it with his wet tongue.  She hissed at the brief flash of pain.

“Oh, Miss Granger, don’t tell me you like a little pain with your pleasure.  Because that is something I think we would be most able to accommodate.”  Hermione thought that was probably the best suggestion she had heard in her entire life.  “But first, witch I need to feel you around me.”  Snape reached down and inserted two fingers into her dripping center.  “Fuck, did you get this wet just from sucking my cock in front of my students?  Did you like the idea that they might see you with your lips around me as I fucked your hot little mouth?”

She really hoped he didn’t expect a response because she had lost the ability to form coherent sentences somewhere around him saying the word “fuck”.  All she could get out at the moment was an emphatic “Yes!” followed by her pussy clenching around his hand as he added another finger.

She felt the familiar fluttering of her walls as his thumb skimmed over her tight nub.  “That’s it, come for me.  I want to feel you all over my hand.”  She came hard enough to see stars and he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her until she returned to earth.

Snape pulled his hand away and carefully licked his fingers clean.  She leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue, their individual flavours mixing together in her mouth.  “Please, sir, I need you…”

She didn’t have to continue.  He lined himself up and sank into her in one thrust, eliciting a groan from both of them.  He paused for a moment, and Hermione took the opportunity to appreciate how perfectly he was filling her.  It was almost decadent, how complete she felt.

“Good God, why haven’t we done this before?”  She wasn’t sure if the question was actually directed at her, or if he had just lost the ability to filter his thoughts. 

“I have no idea, but please tell me we’re going to do it again,” she replied as he started stroking in and out of her, pushing her further and further up the desk each time.

“Miss Granger, if we ever make it to a bed, I don’t believe you will be getting out of it at all for the foreseeable future.”  That sounded just fine to her.

His pace increased and she threw her head back onto the desk as he touched a spot deep within her that cause her leg to twitch.  She was going to come again, and she’d be damned if she didn’t take him with her.  “Severus, please, come with me,” she begged, clenching her internal muscles to spur him on.

He sped up his thrusting.  “Fuck, yes, say it again!”

“Severus!” she screamed as she fell over the edge.  He gave one last thrust and she could feel him coming within her.

They clung to each other on top of his desk as they came down, she naked but for her now ripped stockings, and he completely clothed except for his undone trousers.

He turned his head toward her slightly.  “It would appear congratulations are in order, Master Granger,” he said, still catching his breath.

“For my successful potion or for my stellar blow job?”

He laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the classroom.  “I’m fairly certain you only completed the required studies for the Potions mastership.”

“Well in that case, how would you feel about taking on another apprentice?  I can’t imagine there are many people with a triple mastery in Charms, Potions, and Sexual Gratification.”

“No Miss Granger, I don’t believe there are.  But you always were an over-achiever.”

She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his lips.  “Perhaps you should call me Hermione.  Now why don’t I show you why everyone called me a know-it-all…Master Snape.”


End file.
